


Think About It

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: When Jon changes the set list mid-concert without consulting the rest of the band, Tico has no choice but to punish him.





	

Jon sighed with relief as the room to his door opened and he stepped inside, shutting the rest of the world outside. He dropped his jacket to the floor and his keys to the table as he flicked on the light switch. He turned to look around the room, his eyes widening in surprise as they landed on Tico, who was sitting on the bed watching him. 

"You're late, Jon."

"Tico, uh, hi. What… uhmm… what are you doin' here?" 

Tico stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you know why I'm here." 

Jon sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do. Look, I can explain."

"Oh?" Tico raised an eyebrow and sat back down on the bed. "It better be good." 

Jon swallowed hard and wet his lips. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to do it, I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

Tico laughed. "You weren't thinking? That's your problem, isn't it, Jon? You don't think… and when you do it's about yourself. How about I give you something do think about?" He stood up, throwing the leather collar he held in his hands at Jon, who caught it, chewing nervously on his lower lip. "Well? I'm waiting…"

Jon sighed and placed the collar around his neck, flinching as he locked it behind his head. He dropped to his knees in front of Tico, wrists crossed behind his back, legs spread, eyes downcast. 

"Strip." 

"Yes, Sir." Jon rose to his feet in one fluid motion, quickly and methodically stripping his clothes off before dropping back down to his knees. 

"Good boy." Tico walked around Jon in a slow circle, running his hands over naked flesh, feeling the hairs stand up under his touch. He ran his fingers down Jon's back, smiling as the singer forced himself to stay still, to not react. Tico crouched down behind Jon and lashed his wrists together. Jon instinctively pulled against his bonds, whimpering quietly when they didn't give. "Is that comfortable?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." Tico stood and hauled Jon roughly to his feet, grabbing another length of rope from the table. He ran his finger along the underside of Jon's hardening cock, chuckling as it twitched and grew even harder. Jon gasped and locked his knees, fingers clenching into fists behind his back. Tico looped the rope around Jon's cock and balls, tugging on the free rope as a leash. Jon moaned and stumbled forward after Tico. "I like this." Tico pulled hard on the rope and Jon cried out as his balls were stretched. He led Jon around the room a few times, glancing back at the bright red flush covering the singer's cheeks. 

Taking pity on Jon, Tico guided him to the bed and let the rope go slack. Jon sighed in relief, falling backward onto his bound hands as Tico pushed him onto the bed. Sitting down next to Jon, Tico cupped his cheek in his hand. 

"Do you know why you're being punished?"

"Because…" Jon swallowed hard. "Because I changed the set list without consulting anyone else. "

"And why do I have to punish you for that?"

"Because it's not just about me, it's about all of us," Jon replied in a small voice. 

"Good boy." Tico moved to the end of the bed, picking up 4 more lengths of rope. He used the rope to tie Jon's legs together; at the ankles, above and below the knees and mid-thigh. "Lift your head." Tico wrapped a black silk cloth over Jon's eyes, securing it at the back, and gagged him with a ball gag. "Roll on to your stomach." Jon grunted with exertion but managed to turn himself over, cock rubbing against the sheets. Tico pulled Jon onto his knees, fingers finding the rope tied to his balls. "You're not going to like this at all," he promised, pushing Jon's head down to his knees, looping the rope through a ring on the collar. He tied it tightly and stood back, watching Jon's reaction. Jon whined as he tried to pull his head up, his cries muffled as he realised that everytime he moved his head, he pulled his balls as well. "I'd try and stay as still as you can," Tico advised him, running his hands over Jon's quivering ass. "Open your hands." He placed a small plastic ball with a bell in it in Jon's hands. Jon's fingers curled around it, tightening into fists. "Show me." Jon relaxed his grip on the ball and dropped it the floor. The ball hit the carpet, the small bell ringing as it rolled along. "Good." Tico placed the ball back in Jon's hands. "Now remember, if you call a stop for no good reason, I take the ball away and start again." He tipped Jon forward ever so slightly, the bound man's forehead pushed onto the bed.

Jon's breathing was hard and ragged. He gasped as Tico ran a gentle hand over his ass before the first slap fell. Yelping, he arched forward, bucking away from the sensation, crying out again as he pulled on his bound balls. Breathing harder, Jon forced himself to stay still as he waited for the next slap. 

Again and again Tico's calloused hand fell to Jon's raised ass, the skin slowly turning pink and then red. Jon tensed, trying desperately not to pull away from the assault, not wanting to hurt himself even more by moving and pull on his now achingly hard erection. The blows were falling faster now and they hurt! Jon shuddered, breath coming in short sharp pants as he felt himself rocking back ever so slightly to meet the slaps. He moaned behind the gag and he struggled to keep still, trying to not let himself enjoy this. But he couldn't help it; he was so turned on from the spanking and the pressure on his cock. He quaked from head to foot as his orgasm raced through him, his position causing his come to splatter over his face. 

Jon screwed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, willing himself not to cry in pain and humiliation, but he couldn't stop the tears that leaked from behind his eyelids. Once the tears started Jon couldn't stop the flow and he was soon crying hard, sobs wracking him as he tried to stay still under the onslaught. He was just about ready to throw the ball to the floor and make Tico stop, when the drummer ran his hands over Jon's enflamed ass one last time. 

"That's it. All over. Well done." Tico reassured Jon as he deftly untied the ropes holding Jon in position. He first untied the rope on the collar holding Jon's head down, followed by his arms and his legs. He sat down on the bed and waited for Jon to move. 

Still crying, Jon shifted on the bed and crawled into Tico's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

"Ssshh, it's ok. It's all done. No more, I promise. You were a good boy. Look at me." Tico tilted Jon's chin up, pulled off the damp blindfold and unbuckled the gag. He dropped them both to the floor, and cleaned up Jon's face with a tissue. Jon smiled at Tico gratefully before laying his head back down on his shoulder, clinging on to him as he cried. "It's ok, Jon, just let it all out." Tico unlocked the collar around Jon's neck and held on to him as he cried, rubbing his back in soothing circles, running his fingers through his damp hair. 

Jon pulled back slightly, rubbing at his red-rimmed eyes with fisted hands. "Thank you, Sir," he whispered. 

"Good boy." Tico stood and watched as Jon curled up in the centre of the bed, hands moving down to rub his sore ass. "Get some sleep, Jon." Tico told him as he turned off the light and left the room, leaving Jon dozing in the dark.


End file.
